Step By Step
by ImagineDreamForever
Summary: Sequel to 'It Wasn't Just a Joke' Experience the new life of Brittany and Artie as they go through marriage, a new baby and graduating high school, all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this story are the sequel to 'It Wasn't Just a Joke". If you haven't read it, you may just want to have a quick look t it, just so you understand the plot. I would love to know is still have people reading, so please review!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Melanie**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to the loud screams of my daughter. I climbed out of bed and walked over to her, still half asleep.

"Melanie, sweetie, its okay, and mummy's here," I said, gently picking her up and patting her on the back. "Please stop crying, mummy and daddy have to go to school soon" I told her, swaying gently from side to side.

Artie and I had taken a month of school after Melanie was born and it defiantly helped. We are getting used to the constant crying, and Melanie waking up every 3 hours, but knowing we have to get up early to go to school didn't help.

"Britt?" Artie said as he rolled over in bed to find me calming our daughter.

"Yeah? Everything's okay Artie, I got this, you can go back to sleep." I said, yawning.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive, now go back to sleep, we have school tomorrow." I said, reassuring him I was fine.

Artie quickly fell back to sleep as Melanie started to calm down. I sat down on a chair in our room and gently stroked her across the stomach. "That's my girl" I said giggling softly. I was just about to get up and put her back to bed when I felt myself drifting of to sleep. I held Melanie close to my chest and we both fell asleep in the chair.

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

I woke up early that morning to find it was time to go to school. I was still tires from all the sleepless nights Brittany and I have been having lately, but it has defiantly been worth it. I rolled over, expecting to feel Brittany lying beside me, but instead I opened my eyes and found her asleep on the chair next to our bed, with Melanie stretched across her chest, also asleep.

I just watched them for a few minutes, they both looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping. I really didn't want to wake them up but Brittany and I had to get to school.

I climbed into my chair and went over to them. "Britt...? Come on you have to get up now" I said, taking Melanie of her chest and wrapping her in my arms, avoiding having her cry.

"5 more minutes" she groaned as she pulled herself into a tight ball of the chair.

"Come on, we get to go to glee club and tell them about our engagement remember?" I asked happily. It had been a month since Melanie was born and I had proposed to Brittany, but we decided to keep it a secret from the glee club until we came back to school.

"Okay, I'm up" She said as she slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. "Can you change Melanie and put her back to sleep. Your mum said she'll bottle feed her when we leave, she isn't hungry now anyway."

"I know what to do Britt, I am her dad remember?" I called to her.

"I know, I just thought I might need to remind you" She said as we both laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

After taking some time to get ready for school, Artie and I were finally ready to leave.

"Okay... the milk is in the fridge, the changing stuff and all her toys and clothes are in our room and... um..."

"Brittany, sweetie, I know your nervous about leaving Melanie with me while you go to school but we'll be fine." Artie's mum told me, trying her best to stop me from freaking out. It was the first time I would be leaving her since she was born and I just needed to make sure everything's perfect.

"Britt, were only going to be at school for a few hours, not forever. Mum will be fine to take care of her granddaughter. She raised me remember..." Artie said, he could tell I was stressed and he was trying to calm me down.

"Okay... I'm sorry, it's the first time I have left her, Ind I just want to make sure she'll be okay" I said, concerned.

"I know sweetie, don't you worry we'll be fine. Besides, I have wanted to have some personal time with my granddaughter anyway. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Artie's mum said, bouncing Melanie in her arms.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much we appreciate you looking after her" I said genuinely.

"You're very welcome; as long as you and Artie complete your schooling I'm fine. Now you two better get going or you're going to be late"

"We will thank again. Love you baby girl," I said, giving Melanie a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks mum, bye sweetie, see you soon. "Artie said kissing her forehead.

I never thought that leaving your daughter for the first time could be so nerve-racking... but I had to realise she was in very good hands and I needed to get back to school. Besides, I had some exciting news for the glee club...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! That was mostly just an introduction to their life with the baby, I'm hoping I will be able to think of some interesting ideas, and if you have any suggestions, they would be greatly appreciated. Please Review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a bit of writers block for this story. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

Brittany and I walked down the halls of McKinley High School for the first time in a month. I was kinda nervous, about what everyone would think now that Britt's not pregnant anymore and she's still living with me.

"Artie, man, good to have you back" Puck said fist bumping me. "Missed you too Brittany" he added, patting her on the shoulder.

"Good to be back," I said, yawning. I was still tired after our sleepless nights that past month. "Where's Rachel?"

"Oh she's in the choir room already for morning rehearsal, you know Rach, always early." Puck said, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, we'll see you in ten, Britt and I just need to go grab our books from our lockers" I said, as Brittany looked at me.

"Cool, see ya" He said as we were off.

After going to our lockers we were on our way to glee club when a sudden coldness hit Brittany and I.

"Welcome back!" I heard Karofsky yell as he walked past, covering us both in cherry slushie. "Now that blondie here isn't preggo anymore I can finally get back to slushing you glee losers again."

My face went red with anger (although it was probably the red slushie too) as he walked off with an evil grin. I was just about to say something when Brittany pulled me back.

"Don't… he's not worth it," she was trying to be strong but that didn't change the few tears I could see running down her face.

I nodded as we went off to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

Being slushied was even worse than I had remembered it. To be honest the only thing that stoped me from running and hiding from embarrassment, was knowing I had Artie and Melanie in my life.

After we cleaned the slushie off our clothes we came into glee club about 10 minutes late.

"Ahhh, here they are!" Mr Shue said as we entered the room. "Good to see you again" he added giving Artie a pat on the back and me a hug.

"It's good to see you to Mr Shue, we missed glee club, and seeing you guys everyday." I added as we went to sit down.

"Sorry were late by the way" Artie said as I took a seat next to his chair. "Karofsky wanted to give us a little welcome back present and we had to go and clean up."

"He slushied you both?" Santana asked angrily.

"Yeah, but don't worry Santana, were fine" I said, stopping my friend running out the door to give Karofsky pay back.

I sat Santana down before looking at Artie. He nodded, which was my signal to speak. "Um… Mr Shue, Artie and I have something we want to tell the rest of the glee club… It's kinda important.

"Your not pregnant again are you Britt?" Quinn asked, concerned.

Artie and I laughed. "No, I think it'll be a long while before I want to do that all over again" I said looking at Artie again. "Anyway… we know were young, and we hope you understand our reasons for wanting to do this," confusion wiped over their faces. "Artie and I are getting married!" I said excitedly, jumping into his lap and kissing him.

The whole glee club, including Mr Shue cheered and congratulated us.

Santana came up and gave me a big hug. "Do you think I've made the right decision?" I asked her.

"Absolutely!" She said excitedly.

"This is so exciting" Kurt said, clapping his hands happily. "Okay, Britts, you, me, Santana, this weekend, the mall. We're, going, SHOPPING!"

We all laughed and Artie and I were thankful that our friends were almost as excited as us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter, please review and answer these questions-<strong>

**1. When do you want to see the wedding happen (soon or not for a while)?**

**2. Should they graduate first, or get married while they are still in school?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading, I think this is my favourite chapter so far, so enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Melanie**

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

It was the weekend after we had announced our engagement and I was at the mall with Kurt and Santana, pushing Melanie in the pram.

"Guys, I still don't understand why we are here, Artie and I aren't getting married until after graduation." I said, tagging along behind them.

"Britt, graduation is in a year, that only gives us 365 days to plan this wedding." Kurt said, trying to hurry me up.

"Okay, okay, just slow down, I still haven't had a proper nights sleep since Mel was born."

"Maybe this with wake you up…" Santana said excitedly. I looked in the window if the store we were standing in front of. I had walked passed in many times and always admired its display.

"A bridal shop? Should I really get my dress now? I mean it's going to be a while." I said, still admiring the dresses in the front window.

"Come on Britt, look at you, you can't keep your eyes of those dresses" Kurt said, as both he and Santana led me into the shop.

* * *

><p>We had spent ages looking in the bridal store. The owner seamed quite shocked when I told her I was looking for a wedding dress, I figured because of my age. With Santana and Kurt's help, I had chosen three dresses to try on. I was suddenly extremely excited, and nervous at the same time, I couldn't wait.<p>

The first two dresses I put on were very pretty. I said I would keep them in mind, but they just weren't me, my friends agreed too.

I put on the final dress I had chosen and I was shocked when I looked in the mirror. Kurt and Santana gasped loudly as I walked out, staring at the beautiful dress.

I just looked at my reflection for a few minutes before saying anything. It was quite fitted, but flicked out a little at the bottom, leading into a long train. It was silk with covered with lovely, thin white lace and had hand-sewn silk flowers scattered around the bust and the train. The owner of the stall slipped a veil into my hair. It covered my face and reached down my lower back, with little silver droplets hanging from the material. We added a pair of silk heels and a tiara, and I literally felt like a princess.

"Britt… It's perfect," Santana said, resting the palm of her hand on her chest.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Kurt added.

I smiled as I did a quick spin and said. "This is the one… I love it, everything about it is perfect."

"What do you think Mel?" Santana said, bouncing my daughter on her knee. "Doesn't mummy look pretty?"

Melanie replied with a giggle and Santana helped he clap her hands. "I think your daughter approves," she said, laughing.

"Then it's settled then… this it the dress."

* * *

><p>After ordering the dress, we left the mall in a very good mood. I had fallen in love with my wedding dress and I knew Artie would love it too.<p>

"Thank you both so much for convincing me to try on those dresses today, I had the time of my life." I said hugging Kurt and Santana as they dropped Melanie and I off outside Arties house.

"Your welcome Britt" Kurt said happily.

"We had fun too!" Santana added.

"See you tomorrow" I called, as Mel and I approached the front door.

"Bye!" They answered, driving off.

I was just about to unlock the door, when Artie opened it for me from the other side.

"Artie!" I said, falling into his lap and kissing him, trying not to squish Melanie between the two of us.

"Hey Britt" he replied, kissing me back, and then Mel on the forehead.

"You'll never believe what we did today," I said excitedly, standing up, leaving Melanie on he father's lap.

"Britt, I really want to hear all about your day… but there's some people here to see you." He said, bitting his bottom lip.

"To see me? Who?" I asked, confused.

"They're in the lounge room, I'll go put Melanie down for he nap and meet you in there in a bit," he replied, wheeling of to our bedroom with Mel on his lap.

I stood in the hall, very confused, but decided to go and find out who was here to see me. I walked into the lounge room and my jaw dropped when I relised who it was.

"Mom, Dad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please review! :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been concentrating on my Quam story lately, I'd love if you checked it out too. Thanks for being patient, hope you like this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Glee, only Melanie **

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's POV<em>

"Mum, Dad…" I was speechless. I was trying to wrap my head around all the emotions I was feeling. Surprised, upset… mostly angry.

"Brittany…" My mother said, standing up. She walked over to me and tried to pull me into a hug but I pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still angry.

"We came to see you," my father said, also standing up.

Artie entered the lounge room and I glanced at him quickly. "Well I don't want to see you," I said, looking at my parents before running past my fiancé and into our bedroom.

I threw myself onto the bed and cried. Not long after, Artie had come over beside the bed.

"Hey now, there's no need to cry… everything's going to be okay." He said, brushing hair out of my face.

"Why now…" I asked, "Now, they decide to show up, after I gave birth and we got engaged. They have missed some of the most important parts in my life, and now they just show up here like nothing ever happened."

"Britt, I know you hate what they did to you, I do too, but I think you need to talk to them."

I shook my head. "No, I can't… I hate them."

"Now I know you don't mean that Britt. You don't hate them, you hate what they did to you."

I sat up and wiped the tears of my cheeks. "Why do you always have to be right?"

He laughed and took my hands in his. "That's the way I am… You're a strong girl Brittany, I know you can handle this."

"Thank you, you always knows how to make me feel better," I said, placing a soft kiss of his lips and walking back out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm ready to talk," I said to my parents, sitting in the chair opposite them. I was still angry but there was less force to my voice.<p>

My mum sighed. "Brittany… you father and I came to ask for you forgiveness."

"We were wrong to kick you out," my father added. "You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were… no one does, and we're sorry."

I didn't say anything; I just sat still, fiddling with my hands in my lap.

"Brittany… please say something." My mother said, trying to get my attention.

"I kept her you know…" Was all I said.

"Her? Who?" My mum asked, they both looked confused.

"Your granddaughter…" Artie said, as he came into the lounge room with a sleeping Melanie in his arms.

My parent's eyes grew wider. I could tell they didn't expect to hear that I had kept her.

"So you did…" Mum said, walking over to Artie and Melanie. "Brittany… she's beautiful.

I smiled for the first time since they had arrived.

My dad joined my mum and stared at Mel in adoration. "She really is… What's her name?" He asked looking at me.

I stood up and walked over to join them. Picking up my daughter and holding her close to me, I answered, "Melanie Susan Abrams,"

They smiled, "She looks like you Brittany, I see a lot of you in her too Artie." Mum said, looking over at him.

Artie smiled, "Thank you, Mrs Pierce."

"Mum, dad… I want you to know that what ever you say to me today isn't going to change my mind about any decisions I've made. The first being my decision to keep Melanie… and the second being Artie and my engagement. I smiled at Artie and he winked back, I could tell he was proud of me.

My parents looked shocked. I think mostly because I had just told them I was seventeen and engaged, but I was glad I did.

They looked at each other before my father said, "Brittany… if this is what you and Artie really want then we will support you. All we are asking for is you forgiveness… and a chance to be in our granddaughters life."

I let a tear fall from my eyes and looked to the floor. I glanced at Artie and he smiled. I nodded, "I forgive you. I just don't know if I can trust you enough to know your opinions won't change, I haven't seen you in almost a year.

"You can…" mum said. "Please Britt, I want to go shopping with my daughter again, and my granddaughter too. I want to be there when you walk down the aisle the this absolutely wonderful young man."

I smiled and so did Artie. "Okay," I nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank you sweetheart," my day said, as we hugged.

I let both my parents hold Melanie and watched as they played with her for the first time since she was born. I sat on Artie's lap and hugged him, he whispered in my ear, "Your amazing in every single way…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Do you think Brittany should- 1. Move back in with her parents, 2. Stay with Artie, 3. They get their own apartment? Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Final

**Hey guys, so I know it's been foreverrrrr but I haven't really had any inspiration to write for this story so I thought I might finish it of! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Artie's POV<em>

I was right when I told her she was amazing in every single way. An amazing mother, daughter and fiancée. Now two years later, we're both finally out of school and our much-awaited wedding day arrived.

I didn't sleep and I had been nervous all morning. The glee guys were a good help, but also didn't miss the opportunity to make fun of the way I was feeling.

Brittany and the girls spent what seemed like forever planning the wedding and I can honestly say I'm extremely proud of her. She's managed so much considering what she's been through. Her relationship with her parents was fixed, although she continued living with me and she never once gave up on being the perfect mother to our daughter.

I waited anxiously at the end of the isle in a black tux and silver tie, the glee guys standing next to me for support. The music started and the girls walked down the isle in their emerald green bridesmaids dresses and silver heels. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh as I saw Melanie walking excitedly, holding onto her Auntie Santana's hand.

I think my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. My beautiful soon to be wife appeared opposite me in a long satin gown, her blonde hair pinned up and a white veil running down her back. On her fathers arm, they walked down the isle. He kissed his daughter on the cheek and shook my hand; I could already hear her mum crying in the first row. Brittany gave me a smile that lit up the whole room, she was absolutely perfect and she was mine.

"You may now kiss your bride!" They were the words I had been waiting to hear. Laying the satin material over my legs, she sat on my lap. I put my hand to her cheek and kissed her, for the first time as husband and wife. At this point, Melanie couldn't stand it anymore, she ran up to the both of us, joining Brittany on my lap.

"Congratulations!" She said as best she could for a almost three year old. "I love you," she pressed a kiss to both our cheeks. "We love you too sweetheart," we said in unison.

* * *

><p><em>14 years later…<em>

"Happy Birthday Mel!" The blonde haired girl smiled as her Aunt Santana appeared in front of the screen. It was her sixteenth birthday and she woke up to find an old looking disk sitting on her desk with a note that said-_ To our beautiful daughter Melanie, we hope this disk shows you how much you have always meant to each and everyone of us. Love Mum and Dad._

It didn't take her long to realise what she was watching. The backyard of her grandparent's house was decorated with pink balloons and streamers, it was her first birthday.

"So, your mum and dad asked me to say a few words to you so you can watch this when you're older," Santana continued. "Right now we're all seventeen, probably around the same age you are now, which would make me… thirty-four… wow, lets not think about that," Melanie giggled, she loved her Aunt Santana's sense of humour, nothing had changed.

"I'm sure you've grown into a beautiful young girl and I want you to know that I love you so much! Just like your parents care for you, I do too, but don't worry if you like me better, I'm not the one that has to punish you if you do anything wrong," she laughed. "Even though they had you young, they never once considered you a mistake. I hope you have a wonderful birthday my beautiful girl, Love your Auntie Santana!"

There were plenty more video's from all her parents friend that were in glee club. Everyone who she considers her aunts and uncles. Finally her parents appeared, it seemed strange, they were so much younger and her dad was still in his wheelchair, which seemed strange now that he could walk. She wasn't used to seeing him like that but she knew he was talented after seeing all of their performances over their high school years.

She smiled as they told her all of the things they loved about her even though she was only one. It wasn't until they said the last line that tears ran down her cheeks. "We'll love you through thick and thin, no matter what happens we'll accept you for you and we'll be there whenever you need us. Happy Birthday Mel…" The screen faded black and she held back a sniffle.

"We weren't lying you know," she jumped, turning around to see her dad leaning against the door, her mum behind him. They walked in and sat on either side of the bed.

"We'll love you till the end of time, Happy birthday Mel…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END<em>**

**I hope you liked it! Thank you all for reading it really means a lot :)**


End file.
